There Are Worse Things I Could Do
by Nalore1
Summary: El amor de brittana rompe las barreras que Ryan y Matt escriben


_**Ok Glease fue uno de los capitulos que mas me ha gustado, pero se que despues de la cancion "There Are Worse Things I Could Do" algo debian haber puesto respecto a Brittana, porque esa mirada que se dieron mientras la cacion corria me mato y me re-mato. ok esa cancion es perfecta. Aqui una mini historia de lo que para mi paso despues xD**_

* * *

Su voz sonaba acorde con la música, solo podía mirarla y ver como sus ojos se cerraban levemente, ella era así, le encantaba entregarse a la música y tenía un don nato para ello.

Su mirada se cruzo con la mía, diciendo todo lo que quería y sentía en unos pocos segundos. La música dejo de sonar y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar hizo una reverencia y la vi salir con lagrimas en sus ojos, no me necesitarían durante las próximas escenas de Grease así que mis pies sin pensarlo siguieron los de ella, entro al baño y la seguí detrás sin saber que decirle ni nada.

Britt… - fue lo único que dijo antes de que la apretara contra mi cuerpo y la besara salvajemente, la necesitaba, habían pasados meses sin poder besar esos labios, sin tocar esa piel color chocolate y sin hace el amor. Se resistió al principio pero luego se dejo llevar sus brazos fueron entrelazados alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo limpiaba sus lágrimas con mi pulgar.

Podía sentir como lo disfrutaba y ella también extrañaba los movimientos gemelos que realizaban nuestros labios al tocarse. El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más profundo importando haciendo reaccionar mi cuerpo y a calentar el de ella. Mi mano se adentro en su camisa y empezó un juego de caricias con sus senos, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y aprisione su cuerpo contra la pared metiendo mis dos manos y quitando su sostén rápidamente. Sus manos fueron rápidas y agarraron las mías.

Britt, que ha….ces…. no… no podemos – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y lamia sus muy hinchados labios.

Solo déjate llevar San – dije mientras besaba su cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando, no opuso resistencia, su cuerpo ya quemaba lo podía sentir, alce sus piernas y las enrolle en mi cintura mientras con una sonrisa entrabamos a uno de los cubículos del baño.

Su chaqueta con el nombre de "Rizzo" cayó al piso igual que mi bufanda y cada una de nuestras prendas quedando nuestras pieles desnudas juntas. Al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la piel una onda eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo, parecían haber pasado años desde que fue nuestro último encuentro. Sus piernas seguían en mi cintura apretándolas cada vez más fuerte para tenerme más cerca de ella.

Mis labios besaban los de ella y mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, algo que me encantaba y me ponía más caliente. Empecé a bajar mi mano encontrándome que estaba muy mojada y sensible, la acaricie y esparcí su humedad por todo su ser antes de penetrarla con sus dedos.

Sus labios fueron a mi cuello, mordiendo y besando mientras arremetía más fuerte, podía sentir lo cerca que estaba y lo muy bien que la estaba pasando.

No… no te de...ten...gas – dijo con mucha dificultad ya que el placer no la dejaba ni hablar. Ya san estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuchamos la puerta del baño, era dos de las chicas de baile, se estaban arreglando para la última parte. Santana puso una cara de miedo si éramos descubierta y yo solo podía reírme de aquella situación.

Ya se irán – dije en un susurro mientras besaba el cuello de santana pero esta no se quedo tranquila. – ¿en que estábamos? Ah sí ya me acuerdo – y diciendo esto retome a mover mis dedos nuevamente dentro de su ser. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y un gemido no aguantado salió de su boca.

¿Escuchaste algo? – dice una de las chicas a la otra

No, ya estas escuchando cosas, vámonos ya que nos toca en 15 – las chicas salieron y no pude evitar reír igual que Santana, nos miramos unos segundos antes de que fuera ella la que me besara, ese beso fue diferene al anterior, fue lento pausado haciendo despertar en mi estomago mariposas. Despues de un rato retome el movimiento que había hecho anteriormente. Unas cuantas arremetidas más y santana termino con una gran sonrisa. Recosté mi frente en hueco de su cuello mientras nos reponíamos, sin decir nada solo escuchando la respiración de la otra en un agradable silencio.

Britt estás loca – me dijo mientras peinaba mi cabello

Loca por ti – digo mientras muerdo su cuello. – vamos ya nos tocara.

Britt… dijo mientras le daba la espalda para recoger la ropa.

Sabes que siempre serás la que mas amare – dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Si lo sé San – dije mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios – ahora apúrate que nos toca "you're the one that i want"


End file.
